


Pigsty

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Day 7: Animals, Inspired by parks and rec, M/M, basicslly simon brings home lots of animals, baz isnt happy about it, idrk how to tag this one, its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 7: AnimalsAll Baz wants to do after a long work trip is go home and lay down, but for some reason the house smells like a pigsty
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Kudos: 8





	Pigsty

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list from [@carryon-countdown](https://carryon-countdown.ttumblr.com/) on tumblr !

The house smells like a pigsty before I even walk through the door. I’m standing at our porch, luggage in hand after a four day business trip, and the house smells like a pigsty. 

_ Crowley,  _ all I wanted to do was get home, kiss my husband, and sleep until four in the afternoon. Yet I can already tell there’s chaos.

This is why I can’t leave Simon alone for more than a day.

I take a deep breath and insert my key into the lock, mentally preparing myself for whatever’s behind the door. 

I open the door and I’m greeted by… a dog? There’s a small jack russel terrier yapping at my feet. I look down at it in confusion when three more dogs join the first one. I look around the room to find our entire living room infested with household pets. There’s a cat crawling between the picture frames on the mantel above the fireplace, another one walking on the coffee table. Four dogs are sound asleep on the couch. 

There’s a puppy gnawing on the corner of our area rug. And my husband is nowhere to be found.

I rub my hand over the worry line I have forming on my forehead. “Simon! What in Merlin’s name is going on?”

Simon comes out of the kitchen, two kittens popping out from the pockets on his apron and a spatula in hand. He smiles at me like nothing is going on. “Oh, hey, honey! Good morning! How was your flight? I adopted thirty-two cats and dogs. Do you want pancakes?” he asks me nonchalantly. 

“Snow, I’m trying to figure out every single scenario on earth as to why there are thirty two cats and dogs in our house, and I can’t think of one. Would you care to explain yourself?”

He shrugs then laughs nervously. “You see, well, the shelter near us was foreclosed, and all these animals needed a home.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “And you decided to adopt them  _ all  _ because…?”

His eyes widen and he shakes his head at me as though the answer were obvious. “Well, because if not,” he looks around, then covers the ears of the kittens in his apron. “They all would’ve been  _ sent to a farm upstate,  _ and I couldn’t just let that happen, Baz.” He says that in a hushed voice, as if he doesn’t want to be overheard.

“That still doesn’t justify adopting  _ thirty-two animals! _ ”

“But you said we could get a pet!” he argues back at me. I’m losing my temper. It’s a miracle this is the man I love. 

“ _ A  _ pet, Snow! As in  _ one  _ pet, maybe even two, not thirty-two.” He huffs a pout. He looks around the room and I watch as his expression changes from defeat to mischief. 

“Wait, two?”

“Two what, Snow?”

“I can keep two?”

“Crowley, if you want, Snow, you can keep two, just get rid of the rest. The smell is giving me a migraine,” I tell him as I rub my temples. He runs in my direction and throws his arms around me. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” he squeals as he holds me tightly. He then kisses me, hard, on the lips, and I can’t help but kiss him back.

He pulls away and grins at me. “Do you still want pancakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> did i rip the entire quote from parks and rec? yes. i thought it was funny. sometimes simon and leslie knope remind me of each other
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
